Meeting the Princesses of Arendelle
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Just a little spin-off. Me and a friend goes to the kingdom of Arendelle to see the Princesses. See profile for status.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Elsa lover 36. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Me ( DoctorPokemonIchigo): Hm… It's a Nice kingdom I'm seeing! Should I go inside?<p>

Anna: Oh no! the bells! Better get inside!

(I spot Anna going inside in a hurry.)

Me: Where's that girl going to, I wonder? (then I ask a random kid) Hey, you! Who's that girl running inside?

The Boy: Oh, her? She's princess Anna, of Arendelle.

Me: Nice! A princess in a royal kingdom? This is now really exciting! Is their other people in the kingdom of Arendelle?

The Boy: Oh, yes. There is an elegant queen named Elsa, and she's being crowned today, as the Queen of Arenedelle.

Me: WOW! I'd better get inside then as see this Queen and princess myself.

The Boy: well, Can I come with you?

Me: Why? does you're parents approve of this?

The Boy: That's ok. They don't expect me until midnight. They're out getting wood from the forest.

Me: Well, Ok! Let's go!

The Boy: Well, good luck getting in with those clothes. I'm already prepared.

(I examine my clothes)

Me: Oh, I'm ok. Nice hairstyle, cool sand-shoes, nice jacket, awesome glasses, and a fancy shirt! I'm ok to go in.

The Boy: (looks at me with confusing and doubt) I don't believe you. Are you sure you can go in?

Me: I can prove it. (Then I walk to the guards) Hello guards! Can I please pass?

The Guards: (They look at each other in confusion) Um….are you even of royal descent?

Me: Oh yes I am! And I have this to prove it! (I show them my psychic paper)

The Guards: Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, now that I notice that you are the adviser of Henry VIII. Please forgive us!

Me: (Me thinking, wow, This thing works!) Um…. yes, I forgive you. (then I turn to the boy) and my son, do you want to come as well?

The boy: What? I'm not your son!

Me: (whispers to the boy.) Hey, just play along. You want to come inside too, Don't you? Besides I'm an adviser. We could see the queen and princess face to face ( then turns to guards.) Well, my boy, wanna come?

The Boy: Um...sure, Dad?

(We then walk past the guards as we walk toward to palace.)

The Boy: Nice move you pulled out. What with that piece of paper?

Me: Oh, this? This was a gift from the Doctor if I ever need to get access to something. It's simple, really.

The Boy: Sweet! And I almost forgot. What's your name?

Me: Me? People call me DoctorPokemonIchigo, but my real name is Lance.

The Boy: Oh, Nice to meet you, Lance. My name's John, and thank you for letting me in with you.

Me: No problem! Well, Let's go explore the castle, John.

(We then walk inside the castle and marvel at the landscape.)

Me: Wow! This is majestic!

John: Wow! This really is awesome!

(Then we spot the princesses in the chapel)

Me: Well then, we'd better get going to this party.

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked it, and, as I said at the top, this is for Elsa lover 36. Hope you enjoyed this and see you soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So Since I have some free time at school, I guess I'll write this.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, this was an awesome coronation to go to. The queen being officially crowned as the Queen of Arendelle.<p>

John: Are you sure? I think it was kinda boring. Just sitting there and listening to a bunch of words

Me: ...words of wisdom, you mean. And oh, Come on! It was perfect!

John: (sigh) if you say so, but it was still boring.

(We then proceed to the great hall to feast and dance)

John: (admiring at the food) WOW! there's so much food! Guess this coronation isn't boring after all.

Me: Hey! calm down. There will be food for all of us.

John: But can I just have a teeny bit? I promise it's only a little bit. The food looks so admirable.

Me: Just wait. The queen is arriving.

(The queen enters the great hall)

The duke: Introducing the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa.

(A moment of silence.)

The Duke:...and introducing Anna of Arendelle.

(Anna then rushes into the great hall, still elegant as ever.)

The Duke: Now let us feast!

(Everyone dances and eats to their hearts content)

Me: Ok! Let's eat, John!

(Me and John go and enjoy ourselves to the food for a long time.)

Me: Mmmmmm. This is so good! I'd never though the chefs here cooked so good.

John: Yeah! You're right. This is really awesome food.

(We then spot the princess with a prince on the balcony)

Me: Hey, let's go say hi to the princess.

John: Why? I'm already enjoying myself to this delicious food! You really want to say hi to a princess when she's with a prince?

Me: (thinking about it for while then agreeing with it) Yeah, why not? It could be good time to bond with one another. Plus, she could introduce me to that prince.

John: Um….. How about we do that later and let's just eat some more food! I'm hungry! (Then runs away to the food)

Me: Oh, come on! You already ate like, 3 plates! ( I then run towards him to the food)

John: Mmmmmmm. this is really good!

Me: _thinking_ (oh, well. Since I'm here and the princess is gone somewhere, I'd better go and meet the Queen, then.) (I then walk towards Elsa) Hello, your majesty!

Elsa: Oh! Ummm… Hello there, Mister…..

Me: Please, call me Lance. (I smile at her)

Elsa: (giggles) That's a good name. Hello Lance!

Me: So…. things are going good around here?

Elsa: Oh, Not bad as much. Things are ok. How about you? Who do you work with?

Me: I'm king Henry VIII's advisor. It's pretty awesome.

John: (still stuffing his face with food while he spots me and Elsa having a chat.) Hm…. this could go well. I hope he doesn't fall for the queen...

* * *

><p>So leave that there for now. Review if you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, Halloween is coming up pretty soon, and this is gonna be an awesome time to go trick or treating. So, without any further delay, here is chapter 3!

* * *

><p>John: (then walks towards Me and Elsa.) Hey, Dad!<p>

Me: Oh! (thinking, why now!? I was having a good conversation with the queen!) Um….What do you need, son?

Elsa: (Surprised that I have a son) So... you're married?

Me: (Thinking, John, you-!) Um…. no, not at all. I just call him son.

John: You hesitated.

Me: Shush. I'm not married. He's my…..son-in-law

Elsa: You sure? I'm pretty sure you called him your son.

Me: I'll prove it. (Shows psychic paper to Elsa)

Elsa: Oh, so he's your royal son-in-law?

Me: yep.

John: But you said-

Me: (shutting his mouth with my hand.) Well, my royal son-in-law is kinda chatty today. Wait here till I fix this (Then drag them to where the food is.) John! what the frick?!

John: Hm... you like her don't you? (wink, wink)

Me: Oh, no I don't! Besides, she's never gonna be my girlfriend. She so royal.

John: I wouldn't be so sure. (then points to Elsa, who was waving at me)

Me: (waving back) Ok, John, please don't make this worse than it already is.

John: (sigh) ok, I'll let you talk to your girlfriend over there.

Me: She's not my girlfriend! Just stay there and behave. Eat some more food if you need to. (then walks over to Elsa) So, before that weird conversation, with my royal son-in-law, where were we?

Elsa: Trying to figure out if you were married or not.

Me: (Blushing madly) Oh, come on! I'm not married. I said so myself.

Elsa: You're piece of paper says so.

Me: What? (Then looks at the psychic paper.) That's not right. I was accurate a minute ago

Elsa: (giggles) Just joking. I know you're not married.

The duke: And now the queen will dance for the first time. And that lucky partner will be that man beside her!

(Everyone now looks to me and Elsa as we were the special guests.)

Me: Why is everyone looking at us?

Elsa: They're probably expecting us to dance for them.

Me: What?! This is insane!

Elsa: Well, I can't disappoint my guests. C'mon let's dance. ( Then gets dragged to the dance floor.)

Me: (Oh, Gosh! I'm dancing with the Queen of Arendelle? Can this day get any worse?!) Ok, let's go.

(Me and Elsa then waltz around the dance floor for 10 minutes before John notices.)

John: (Wow. I didn't know that Lance was a good dancer! )

* * *

><p>So I'll it here for now. If you liked it, Be sure to review and see you soon!<p> 


End file.
